Treasure
by PhoenixExplosion
Summary: Bankotsu decides to take a girl his men found in a dungeon along with him as a servant. Despite Renkotsu's and Jakotsu's objections he does it anyway. Along their journey to complete a task assigned to them by a castle lord he surprisingly ends up falling for the girl.
1. Prologue

**Treasure**

 **Prologue**

The long grains of rice were like golden waves, as the wind gently tossed them back and forth. Like the cruelest of jokes; the perfect blue sky, and bright shining sun, masked the devastation that was soon to come. A small girl crouched in the rice field, the color of her hair blended in perfectly with the amber grains. She covered her mouth firmly, trying not to make a sound. She could always hide here. "Got ya!" A small boy jumped out and playfully grabbed her.

"Awe, how did you find me?" She whined and pouted; her bottom lip sticking out just a little.

The young, dark haired boy stood in triumph. He was a couple years older than the girl, but he had taken on a liking to her. His skin was tan from working the fields, and his raven hair was pulled back into a short braid. "When the sun hits your hair it shines, so you stick out from the grain instead of blending in." He waved his finger, giving her an arrogant smirk.

"Naomi!" A stern voice called out.

It was the voice of the young girl's father. He stormed to the two children and grabbed the girl firmly by the hand. "What did I tell you about playing with that farm boy?" He scolded her, grabbing her firmly by the hand.

"Ryota, get back to work." The girl's father commanded him, before turning to walk away with the young girl.

Naomi looked back as if to say bye to her dear friend. She was always sneaking out to play with him. They were only caught a few times, but to the two of them, it was well worth it. Ryota and his family had long been workers on the fields that Naomi's father owned. Her father never hesitated to treat them as such (even though he gained all he had through inheritance). He was a mean man, who was famous for under paying his workers and treating them cruelly. With an issue like class being so important to him, he couldn't stand the thought of his daughter playing with poor children like Ryota.

Ryota's parents were just the opposite. His father was a hard working kind man, and his mother was just the same only kinder and sweeter. They often invited Ryota's other friend, Kazuo, over for dinner. Kazuo was a bit strange. He was a young boy a few years older than Ryota. However, he had very feminine features and seemed to like dressing as a woman. He had no family that they knew of, and the other residence of the village knew him as 'that weird street urchin'. Ryota's parents didn't mind him however, they thought he brought a little flavor to their lives with his vivid personality.

That night, Naomi awoke to the (far to) prevalent smell of smoke. "Daddy?" She whimpered as she tried to see through the thick blanket of smoke.

She scurried around trying to feel for her door. The screams from the other villagers outside, caused her to panic even more. The door opened with an uneasy creek as she found the door knob and twisted it. She was barely able to jump back out of the way, as the ceiling in the hall way crashed down. The pieces of wood were ablaze, and blocked her into the room. Her heart was pounding, and her breath got shorter as she stepped back from the fire. Two arms wrapped around her, and began pulling her out through the window. She fought violently against whoever it was. She tried to scream but a hand quickly covered her mouth. "Shhh! Naomi, It's me!" Ryota said urgently, as he got her outside.

She looked up to see Ryota and hugged him tightly. He was there with Kazuo. Tears started to stream from her cheeks. "What's happening Ryota?" She asked horrified.

"We have to get out of here now! demons are attacking the village!" He said pulling her up.

They ran off as quickly as they could into the woods that surrounded the village. Although Naomi tried, she just couldn't keep up with the two older boys. Stumbling over the woodland terrain, she rolled down into a ditch and hit her head. She was knocked unconscious. "Do you think this is far enough, Kazou?" Ryota panted, holding himself up by leaning against tree.

Kazuo nodded out of breath himself. "Are you ok Naomi?" Ryota asked concerned.

His question went unanswered. "Naomi?" He said confused.

As he looked up he realized she wasn't there. "Naomi!" He called out, panicking.

He went to run back towards the village but was stopped by Kazou. "No, It's too dangerous!" Kazou yelled.

"We have to go back and look for her!" Ryota demanded.

"There's too many demons right now. We'll come back in the morning." Kazou reassured him.

The two boys didn't stand a chance against a group of demons. Ryota pounded the tree with his fists in a rage. They couldn't go back for her. He hated himself for not being strong enough to go back. He knew in the pit of his stomach that he wouldn't be seeing her again. She was probably being ripped apart by the demons by now. Never had he felt so helpless, never had he felt so weak. There was one thing he was sure of; he would never feel like this again.


	2. Chapter 1: Undercover Mercy

**Treasure**

Chapter 1:

Under Cover Mercy

Screams echoed throughout the once peaceful land. Smoke rose up and blotted out the sky. The sounds of gun fire and cannons shook the earth in a thunderous rage. Pieces of dismembered bodies festooned the castle lands, and village around the castle. All of a sudden all was quiet.

A young man no older than eighteen, lazily plopped himself down on the steps of (what used to be) a booming local eatery. His long raven braid (that accented his sun-kissed skin) was tossed in the wind as he leaned back. His deep cerulean eyes reflected a sense of disappointment as he sighed deeply. 'Well this is unfortunate... A bit too easy if you ask me.' He thought to himself.

He was Bankotsu, the leader of the Shichinintai; an army of only seven men that could do the work of a hundred. However young, Bankotsu proved himself to be quite strong. He was very skilled in martial arts. His weapon of choice was a large halberd (he called Banryu), that took three strong men to carry. (Bankotsu could heft Banryu with one hand easily.) Him and his team were greatly sought out by castle lords in times of war and desperation. They were most recently hired out to destroy an eastern lord's castle and all of its five villages. His team consisted of Renkotsu; he was fairly tall and bald. Renkotsu's expertise was in engineering of sorts, and he fought using fire and a hand cannon. Jakotsu was a feminine man, who wore women's clothing, make-up, and kept his brown hair pinned up in a bun. He fought with a snake like sword, that had many blades chained together. Suikotsu was of an average height but had a more muscular build. His weapon of choice was two claw-like weapons that he wore on his hands. Ginkotsu was part machine, part man, and was engineered by Renkotsu to look like a tank. Renkotsu called him 'the perfect killing machine'. Mukotsu was an older, short and heavy man; he specialized in poisons. Lastly, there was Kyoukotsu, he was a giant man who devoured man and demons a like. "Ok, everyone!" Bankotsu called out.

"Fan out and look for survivors!" Bankotsu ordered his men.

Bankotsu motioned for Jakotsu to come and sit with him. "Did you have to kill all the women?" Bankotsu questioned him.

"You know I like to have someone around to pour drinks for us." He stated mildly annoyed.

"Well, it's not like you ever leave any cute guys alive for me." Jakotsu said plainly.

The two busted out in laughter, and remained in front of the restaurant talking and joking. Bankotsu considered all of his men to be brothers. But Jakotsu, he loved the most. They had been friends since childhood and remained that way through all of their endeavors. From the looks of it, that wasn't going to change any time soon.

Renkotsu was searching around in the dungeon, trying to find anyone they may have missed. A sly leer snuck across his face, as he could hear subtle rattling of chains. Though it was dark, he could still see the glint off of a set of chains hiding underneath a bench off in a corner. "Well what do we have here?" He asked snidely as he pulled a young girl (about 16) by the hair, out from under the bench.

He pulled her up to her feet, never letting go of her hair. Angrily, she swung the long chains (that were shackled to her hands) at him, hitting him in the face. Renkotsu returned her gesture by kneeing her in the stomach. He watched as she toppled over, holding her midsection. "You're lucky I'm under orders to deliver any survivors to my leader." He scoffed.

One by one, Bankotsu's men returned to him. There were only two survivors; the young girl Renkotsu brought, and a guard that had been hiding inside to castle the whole time (Suikotsu brought him). The girl fought and struggled with Renkotsu the whole time. He finally pushed her down on her knees in front of where Bankotsu sat. "Well, it appears you didn't kill all the women after all Jakotsu." Bankotsu joked.

He looked down at the girl noticing her ripped up, bloody, clothing that practically hung off of her. He could see open wounds through the tares on her clothing, some were very deep. She was on the thin side, from a lack of food. She had long, light brown hair, that fell in messy spiral curls (all the way to the ground that she knelt down on). She glanced up at Bankotsu for a second, and he was shocked to see the most beautiful golden brown eyes he had ever seen. Or had he seen them before? She seemed vaguely familiar to him. Cleaned up, he could only assume she'd be quite attractive. He studied her for a moment longer; she looked a great deal like someone that he used to know. "Come on now, Renkotsu, did you really have to beat her half to death before you brought her to me? I wanted someone to serve us some drinks." Bankotsu said pushing the stray thoughts from his mind.

"Big Brother, she was like this when I found her." Renkotsu defended himself.

"I see..." Bankotsu said absent mindly, wandering what the girl could have possibly done to deserve that.

Bankotsu's attention was reverted to the guard who was now practically crying and convulsing in fear. "You're doing more whining than this girl here." Bankotsu was almost disgusted with the guard's cowardice.

He motioned for Kyoukotsu come. The girl and guard both turned as they felt the ground shake. Every step that Kyoukotsu took shook the earth he walked on. Kyoukotsu lowered his giant head and devoured the guard. The girl scrambled back in terror as Kyoukotsu looked at her and swallowed the guard. "My apologies, he was getting on my nerves." Bankotsu said rubbing his head.

She looked up at him mortified. He didn't think twice about having that giant devour the guard. What did he plan on doing with her? The other men of the group seemed to be amused by her reaction to what had happened. "Well, if you have no use for her Big Brother; I can certainly find a couple of things she'd be good for. You don't have to feed this one to Kyoukotsu." Mukotsu said perversely, as he walked over to the girl and pulled on her shackles.

The girl jerked her shackles back from him in disgust. "I definitely wouldn't mind burning this one alive." Renkotsu stated, the spot on his cheek where she had hit him had already begun to bruise.

She shuttered at the thought of it all. Bankotsu walked over to the girl and pulled her up to her feet. "Awe, come on guys; you're scaring her." Bankotsu teased, covering up the fact he actually felt sorry for her.

He kept an uncomfortably tight grip on her upper arm as he spoke. She tried to jerk away from him, but Bankotsu was incredibly strong. "So, are you going to be a good girl and get us some drinks?" Bankotsu asked mockingly.

The girl looked away from him defiantly. "If not, everything they just said they'd do to you; can certainly be arranged." He said his arrogant smirk returning.

She reluctantly agreed seeing no better option. He let go off her finally. "That's more like it." He said victoriously crushing the shackles around her wrist with his hands.

" And hey, maybe if you fix us something to eat while you're at it; when it does come time to kill you, I'll make sure it's as quick and painless as possible." He seemed to enjoy taunting the girl.

She sneered at him before storming into the eatery. She rummaged around the bar area looking for sake and cups. Once she found some she returned outside, and served each one of them their drinks. They were all talking and joking with each other, discussing their new victory and things of the like; they seemed to barely acknowledge the girl. Returning to the kitchen, she looked around trying to find something to cook, and noticed a back door. Beyond the back door was a straight shot right to the forest. It didn't take long for her to devise an escape plan. She'd stay long enough to cook their food, but after she served it to them; she was running. She had no desire to spend any more of her life as a slave. There was a rack of fish just outside the back door, that looked like it had just been prepared to cook. She also found some fresh vegetables and rice. She balanced between preparing them food, and serving drinks. At last the food was done, and the aroma filled inside and surrounding area of the eatery. She served each one of them their food and refilled their sake one last time before heading back into the kitchen.

"That was one of the best meals I think I've ever had. Please elder brother, can I keep her as a wife." Mukotsu pleaded.

"Sorry Mukotsu, but I don't think the feelings is mutual." Bankotsu replied shaking his head.

He sat back looking at his finished plate. 'The food was pretty good. Having someone around to cook and clean for us could be beneficial...' He thought to himself.

The more he thought about it, the more appealing the idea was to him. Also he didn't really want to kill the girl. There was just something about her that seemed so familiar. She bore the resemblance of a childhood friend, and he just wanted to keep her around for a little bit to make sure.

"Let me ask you guys something..." Bankotsu started, sitting back up.

The all looked at him curiously. "We are the Shichinintai, the strongest army in all the land. Don't you think it's about time we had our own servant?" He asked.

"Uh, Big Brother; you couldn't possibly be thinking about bringing that girl with us." Renkotsu objected.

"Yeah, who needs a woman around..." Jakotsu crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"Oh, come on guys; just think of how much easier it would be on us. She could clean and polish our weapons after battle, she could wash our clothes." Bankotsu persuaded.

"And no offense, but you all suck at cooking. Wouldn't it be nice to be able to eat good food? Don't you guys think that we the Shichinintai, deserve that?" He went on.

Jakotsu and Renkotsu still weren't completely convinced, but Bankotsu ignored their objections. He got up and headed into the kitchen. He was going to inform the girl that he would be keeping her around for a while longer. Disappointingly, when he got to the kitchen she was gone. He looked over to see the back door left open and the forest beyond it. He sighed irritated, and shook his head smiling some. 'This girl, has no clue who she's dealing with.'


	3. Chapter 2: Everyone Deserves a Name

**Treasure**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Everyone Deserves a Name**

The girl ran as fast as she could through the forest. With absolutely no idea where she was heading; her only goal was to put as much distance between herself and the Shichinintai as possible. With a loud thud, she toppled back and hit the ground after colliding with something hard. She rubbed the back of her head as she looked up to see none other than Bankotsu standing over her. "Now what would you be doing all the way out here?" He said looking down at her with a rather irritated look on his face.

"You wouldn't happen to be trying to run away, would you?" He asked sarcastically.

She looked up at him in amazement that he was able to catch up so quickly. She scrambled to get away from him as he took a step forward and reached down for her. Bankotsu grabbed her up firmly by her arm. He was a little shocked when she smacked him across the face with her free hand; leaving a red mark on his cheek. To the girl's surprise he returned the physical assault with a cocky smirk. "Well, you're a feisty one, aren't you?" He teased as he backed her up against a tree, he had both of her hands pinned over her head with just one of his.

He watched amusingly as the girl violently thrusted about trying to free herself. Fighting him was like wrestling a brick wall. The whole time she fought with him he didn't budge an inch. At last she gave up breathing heavily. "I figured you'd wear yourself out." He chuckled slightly.

"But still, I can't figure it out, why were you in the dungeon in the first place? Care to enlighten me?" He asked curiously, still holding her hands firmly together.

"I've been down there off and on my whole life..." The girl started, she then looked away from him.

"For being a disobedient slave..." She mumbled, ashamed.

'Disobedient slave huh? Well, that figures...' He thought to himself.

In some way, he thought her fighter attitude was cute. She seemed to not care how much bigger or stronger her opponent was. No doubt, it was that attitude that's been getting her thrown in the dungeon. He was well aware of the fact that she just wanted to be free. No one needed to say it. Unfortunately, he couldn't let her go just yet. Not until he found out who she was exactly.

"If I were to let you live; I trust that disobedience wouldn't be a problem with me, now would it?" He squeezed her wrists roughly; it was more of a statement than a question.

She cringed under him, as he crushed her wrists together before reluctantly responding. "No, it wouldn't..."

"Now that's a good girl. Maybe you are smart after all." He smirked.

He led her back to the castle and village ruins, and ordered her to go ahead and get cleaned up in the castle wash room. As she did that, Bankotsu scavenged some of the few remaining homes for clothing. "Uh, Big Brother... What are you doing?" Renkotsu asked confused.

"I'm finding our little slave girl some new clothes." He said as he looked through the belongings of the used-to-be residents.

Renkotsu watched concerned as Bankotsu tossed clothes and other miscellaneous items about. "Brother Bankotsu, I do wish you'd reconsider. This girl seems like she's going to be nothing but trouble." He tried to persuade Bankotsu to leave the girl.

"Come on now Renkotsu, I'm not going to have our servant running around in rags." Bankotsu stated, avoiding Renkotsu's real issues.

"People might begin to question our character." Bankotsu stated only half serious.

Bankotsu had already made up his mind about her. She was going with them; whether her, or his men liked it or not. He tossed Renkotsu a change of clothes, and some slippers, along with some bandages and ointment he found. Renkotsu looked at the items in his hands questionably. "Go give that to the girl, and take care of all those wounds on her back." Bankotsu ordered.

"Come on now, Big Brother, I can't. Have Mukotsu do it. He'd be more than happy." Renkotsu objected, he didn't want anything more to do with her.

"I want her cleaned up, not molested." Bankotsu stated.

Renkotsu started to object again, but before he could say anything Bankotsu cut him off. "Kyoukotsu won't fit in the castle, Ginkotsu has no arms, Jakotsu would kill her. And Suikotsu would have to let his better half take over, and you know how bad everyone hates dealing with him. Now Renkotsu, stop arguing with me and just do it." Bankotsu said getting rather annoyed with Renkotsu's defiance.

Renkotsu huffed and stormed off to the castle. Inside the wash room the girl was relaxing inside the enormous tub. She could practically swim in it. The floors and walls were made out of expensive stone. Emerald curtains draped down from the windows (that seemed to reach from the floor all the way to the ceiling). The walls were aligned with varnished oil lamps that gave off the right amount of light. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the edge. "If you're done loafing around; I'd like to get this over with, please." She opened her eyes to see a very angry looking Renkotsu.

She sighed annoyed. "You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled.

"No I'm not, now hurry up and get out." He hissed throwing a towel on top of her head.

She groaned as she climbed out of the tub, dried herself off, then wrapped the towel around her. "Sit." He ordered, gesturing in front of him.

She sneered but obeyed, sitting down in front of him. He pulled the towel down enough to be able to access the wounds on her back. She yelped painfully, as he intentionally rubbed the ointment into her wounds as hard as he could. "I don't know why Brother Bankotsu would be bothered with an annoyance like you. I should have just left you down in that dungeon." He sneered.

"It's not like this is my idea of fun either." She retorted back at him.

He began to wrap the bandages around her waist a little too tightly. "Maybe that mouth of yours is what gets you in so much trouble. It's a wonder you're still alive." He said as he kept wrapping the bandages tighter and tighter.

At this point it was becoming difficult for her to breathe. "I'd like to think people keep me around for my charming personality." She said with some difficulty.

"Hm... How cheeky..." Renkotsu mumbled, before pulling the bandages one last time and tying them up.

"Let's see how quick you are to talk back now." He hissed in her ear.

She tried to take a good deep breath, but the bandages would only allow shallow breathing. "Now, hurry up and get dressed. I'll be waiting for you outside." He said leaving the room.

Slowly she got up, and walked over to the counter where the change of clothes lay. She slid the pale green kimono with pale yellow floral print on. It was form fitting and stopped about her mid-thigh. She wrapped the matching obi around her, and slid on the shoes that also went with it. She looked through the counter drawers until she found a brush, and began brushing her long light brown hair. She walked over to a mirror as she pinned part of her hair back. Looking into the mirror was like looking at a stranger. She had never seen herself outside of regular servant's clothes. She was quite pleased with what she saw. The colors of the kimono accented her pale skin perfectly. It was a great choice of clothing for her. "What's taking so long!" Renkotsu pounded on the door.

'I'm just someone else's slave now...' She thought to herself as she turned to meet Renkotsu outside.

The others were all still lounging about and drinking. Bankotsu was distracted from his men when he saw Renkotsu and the young girl approaching. Her hair shone vibrantly in the sun and his mind automatically drew up memories from his child hood. _'Your hair shines when the sun hits it, and the grain doesn't. So you stick out instead of blending in'_ He quickly erased the thought from his mind however.

He tossed the girl four bags and gave her a list of things they may need on their journey. She was to fill each bag with the items, then come back and clean their weapons. All while the group sat down to discuss the next steps in their plan. There was a total of four more villages that the Lord that hired them, wanted them to destroy. Three smaller ones, and one main village. Bankotsu decided it would be best to all split up and take care of the smaller ones, then all reunite for the bigger one. Renkotsu and of course Ginkotsu were to go together, Jakotsu and Kyoukotsu were together, and Suikotsu and Mukotsu were together. Bankotsu would be taking the girl with him and going ahead to the main village. Each group picked up their weapons and the bag the girl had packed for them and headed out for their destination.

A short while into the journey; Bankotsu noticed the girl's shallow breathing. He raised his brow and glanced back to see the girl propped up against a tree. "What's wrong with you?" He stopped to ask her.

The girl motioned to her bandages. "They're too tight." She panted.

Bankotsu sat down his Banryu and walked over to the girl. "Oh, well... Here turn around." He said.

He had her turn around and loosened her kimono just enough to get to the knot in the bandages. "So, what's your name?" He asked as he untied the knot.

He was almost afraid of what she might say. After all, if it was who he thought; what would he do then? She didn't respond to him. "Ok. So you don't want to tell me your name... I guess I can understand that." He said shaking his head, and laughing slightly at her stubbornness.

He started to unwrap the bandages some. "I don't remember." She said finally.

"You what?" He asked confused.

"No one's ever called me by a name, since I can remember." She stated.

Bankotsu was shocked to hear that. He's heard and seen some pretty unusual things in his life, but someone who hasn't been called by their name in so long that they forgot it all together was new to him. "Breathe out for me." He said dropping that whole conversation all together, as he adjusted the bandages.

"That better?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks." She said awkwardly as she fixed her kimono.

As they continued on Bankotsu spent most of the time thinking to himself. 'Ai? Eh no. Kaida? No... Miko? No that's too girly.' He tried to come up with a name that he could call the girl.

'Ug, this is hard... The only thing I ever named was, well Banryu...' He got kind of irritated with himself that he couldn't think of anything.

'I'll think of something eventually... After all, everyone disserves to have a name, if nothing else.'


	4. Chapter 3: Campfire Talk

**Treasure**

 **Ch. 3 Campfire Talk**

There was a small clearing a short way into the distance. He decided that they would set up camp, and head off in the morning. "Did you bring everything I told you to?" Bankotsu asked as they arrived at the designated spot.

He was referring to the bag he had her back at the village. The girl nodded. "Good, get the rope out of it." He demanded tossing the bag at her feet.

She dug through the bag until she found the rope then, handed it to him. However, her compliance was only due to the fact of how tired she was; she hadn't the energy to argue. "See, you're not that disobedient after all." He said with a smirk.

She could tell he was only trying to lure her into an argument. "Then again, maybe you just haven't had the right master." He continued still wearing that same arrogant smirk (she had already grown to detest).

 _'I'd like to just wipe that smirk clean off his face.'_ She thought to herself as she sneered at him.

It wasn't necessarily that he enjoyed tormenting the girl. It just seemed to be the only way to get her to acknowledge or talk to him at all. The girl looked away from him, but her attention was drawn back when he started binding her wrists together with the rope. "What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"I don't trust you, you might run away while I'm asleep." He stated plainly, tying the other end of the rope to his wrist.

"You had me pack this rope, and hand it to you; for this." She held up her wrist angrily.

"Well if I would have told you what it was for; you wouldn't have packed it, now would you?." He stated in the most imperious tone.

At this point she was beyond enraged. "You are the single most infuriating, pompous-" She was cut off when Bankotsu plopped down against a tree, forcing her down with him.

She groaned agitated, moving as far away from him as comfortably possible, facing away. The whole situation made her blood boil. He was so full of himself. She _was_ planning on running off that night while he was asleep, but he was always a step ahead. She couldn't even piss him off, the whole time he was just so laid back and care-free. He wasn't like the nitwit guards at the castle. If she was stuck in the woods with any of those morons, she would have already escaped. No, she's stuck in the woods with this guy. Her angry thoughts were interrupted by her stomach growling rather loudly. She blushed knowing Bankotsu had to of heard it also. She felt his eyes on the back of her neck, but she stayed laying just as she was. "Oh, are you hungry?" He asked in a synthetically concerned voice.

She reluctantly nodded her head. "Well, next time you cook; you should probably make something for yourself, instead of running away while everyone's eating." He stated, reclining back up against the tree.

He shook his head, redirecting his attention. However, it was only short lived. The girl was on the ground squirming about and batting at a bunch of fireflies that had swarmed around her. "What is this? What are you doing?" Bankotsu asked baffled.

"What are these things?" She asked in a desperate tone.

He stared blankly for a second, taking it all in. When he realized what was going on, he busted out into a wild laughter. "They really did keep you in that dungeon most of your life, didn't they?" He said still laughing hysterically.

The girl looked at him concerned. He practically fell over laughing. "It's a firefly." He said after calming down some.

"Will it burn me?" She asked still dodging them.

"No, they don't burn or bite. They just do that glow thing." He said shaking his head amused.

Bankotsu chuckled some more thinking about it. "I can't believe, you tried to run off in these woods by yourself. Believe me, there's worse out here than those fireflies."

As she laid back, a bothersome expression crossed her face as she pondered on the kinds of things he could be talking about. Bankotsu saw the look on her face. In a way he felt a little bad for bringing up the less pleasant things, but on the other hand; why keep it a secret? She's going to face them sooner or later. "Of course, you don't have to worry about things like that when you're with me. I'll protect you." He let the last part slip out.

She looked at him questionably, raising a brow at him. "As long as you behave, that is." He quickly added.

She rolled her eyes at him, turning back over. Bankotsu pulled out a thin large sheet from the bag and covered the both of them up with it. She fell asleep pretty fast from the exhausting day. Unlike her, Bankotsu was used to living like this. He'd been doing it for a while now. He stayed up lost in his own thoughts. _'Maybe I should have just left her.'_ He thought glancing over at the girl as she slept.

He couldn't figure out what it was about this girl. Why when he saw her at that village did he feel so bad for her? That he couldn't even put her out of her own misery? Why when she looked up at him with those damned golden eyes of hers, did he feel the need to keep, and protect her? Many gorgeous women at castles and villages have pleaded with him to spare their lives, with the exact same thing he forced on this girl. He fought with himself to redirect his thoughts to something else before falling asleep.

The girl awoke the next morning to Bankotsu standing over her. Her wrist was already freed. In his hand, he held a cluster of fish he just caught; all of them already cleaned. She sat up stretching her arms out over her head, then stretching her back as she yawned. Looking, over she noticed a fire was already going as well. He had her get up and start cooking, as he rested back up against the tree. She pulled some seasoning out of the bag and seasoned the fish. She took a knife from the bag and sharpened some sticks to make skewers, and drove them into the fish. She then spaced them out evenly around the fire so they could cook. Bankotsu occasionally glanced at the girl, studying her movements, and facial expressions. _'Miyo?'_ He was back contemplating names to call her.

 _'No, I don't like it. Ayaka?... I don't care for that either.'_ He rubbed his head, this was getting frustrating he fought to recollect all the girl names he knew.

She intervened on his thoughts when she handed him a skewer with a freshly cooked fish on it. He sat up and thanked her before taking a bite out of it. He closed his eyes and moaned softly in satisfaction. The girl cooked so good it was unbelievable. "You cook pretty good. Did you work in the kitchen in between your stays in the dungeon?" He asked being a smart aleck.

"Yes, actually." The girl said returning his comment with a smile.

He was a little shocked to her smile, yet it was very pleasing to him. "Oh, is that a smile?"

"Do all the other girls you force into slavery smile often?" She asked sarcastically.

"You're the first one I've done that to, actually." He stated eating his fish.

"Well, you're doing a great job so far. I mean kidnapping along side being a mercenary; I see limitless opportunities ahead of you." She said snidely.

Bankotsu laughed slightly. "Have you always been this much of a smart-ass?" He asked.

"I was always trained to speak when spoken to." She stated.

"So you're a smart-ass?" He was confused.

"I wanted them to stop talking to me." She was getting slightly annoyed.

"Why are you so mean, woman?" He said laughing slightly and shaking his head.

He couldn't believe the stubbornness of this woman. "Is being out here, not better than being whipped all the time in a dungeon?" He pointed out.

She opened her mouth to say something, before realizing she didn't have a response to that. To be honest; she'd already spent all of her energy trying to make it as difficult as possible for him. She looked around the enormous outside as she ate quietly. She stopped for a moment and took everything she saw before her in. The only memories she had of being outside were all from so long ago, they were all hazy and a blur. As far back as she could remember she was either being trained in the kitchen, or she was in the dungeon. Maybe in some twisted way Bankotsu wasn't some other person forcing her to be his slave. Maybe in a way he was her savior. "Although, with you all tied up next to me last night; you kinda looked more like a pet." It was like he was waiting to say that.

"Oh, you're such an ass." She said getting up and moving further away from him to eat.

He giggled to himself, seeing her reaction. And to think she was just thinking about coming around to him.


	5. Chapter 4: Treasure

**Treasure**

 **Ch. 4 Treasure**

The sky had a radiant orange glow as the sun began to set. The girl was setting up camp just off of a pond. She collected sticks together, and arranged them neatly in a pile, before using a flint to set a fire. Bankotsu walked up and handed her four small fish he just caught before returning to the pond. Taking out a small sharp knife the girl began to clean and skewer the fish once again, she then seasoned them and placed them over the fire. Out of the corner of her eye; Bankotsu caught her attention off in the distance. He was waist deep in the water without clothing. His hair was out of its usual braid and draped down his back. His perfectly toned body glistened in the remnants of the sun. She felt her face heat up as she stared in awe at him. The smell of burning fish pulled her attention away, and she quickly turned the fish over. She fought to erase the sight of him from her mind, but she had never seen one so handsome. He walked up just as she was pulling the fish from the fire. She turned to hand him one of the skewers, but froze as soon as she saw him. He was hanging up his wet clothes (he must have washed while he was at the pond) over the fire to dry, wearing nothing but a white pair of under garments. Her jaw dropped as her eyes involuntarily traveled all down his body then back up it again. "Are you OK?" He asked raising a brow at her and taking the skewer from her hand.

She nodded feeling her face turn red again, she felt foolish. He took a bite. "It's a little burnt." He stated chewing.

"How'd that happen?" He asked.

"Sorry, I got distracted..." She said coming up with an excuse.

After they ate, the girl headed down to the pond herself to bathe, while Bankotsu relaxed around the fire. She was about to start undressing, when someone covered her mouth from behind. She fought violently to free herself but to no avail. She was pulled behind some bushes, with three men jumping on top of her. They ripped her clothes off of her. One of the men pinned her arms down over her head. She kicked at the other two furiously with her legs, kicking one in the face. The man growled angrily and cursed her under his breathe before he was finally able to hold her legs still. The last man crawled in between her legs grinning perversely. "Well boys, this must be our lucky day. We don't often see such a cute little girl wondering about the woods by themselves..." He snickered pressing himself up against her.

They all smelt heavily of alcohol. A dull nauseating feeling over took the girl as she thought about what they were about to do to her. She was powerless to stop it. Tears started to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. She was taken back when she felt a strong breeze rush past. The three men had stopped, it was like they were frozen still, then with a thud all of their heads fell from their shoulders; their bodies collapsing afterward. She looked up to see Bankotsu standing before her with his Banryu slung over his shoulder dripping with blood. Still crying the girl scrambled to cover herself up with her clothing. She sniffled trying to stop the tears from falling. She didn't want him to see her like this. When he noticed she was crying, his face immediately softened. To her surprise, she felt herself being lifted up and cradled in one of his arms. "Hey, you don't have to cry. I got you now." He said tenderly.

She stiffened up in his arms, she wasn't used to having anyone treat her this way. It was new and strange. Yet, she didn't know rather she liked it or not. He set her down next to the campfire and covered her up with the sheet. "I'm gonna go and wash this for you." He said picking up the (now) dirty kimono.

At the pond Bankotsu regretted to himself for killing those men so quickly. He should have ripped all their limbs off and left them there to die slowly. Luckily for them, his concern for the girl was greater than his thirst for vengeance at the moment. He was increasingly more agitated at the fact he couldn't figure out why this all made him this angry. Was it because they tried to steal what was his? No. Yes? He refused to have that as an answer.

He returned to the campfire hanging up her clothes next to his. There was a small pale of water and a rag in his hand. "Dirt got into the wounds on your back. I'm going to have to clean them out." He said sitting behind her.

She was quiet. A little too quiet for him, he could tell she was still trying not to cry. "Look, I told you how it was out here. Maybe now you'll listen." He said trying to sound harsh, as he pulled the sagging old bandages the rest of the way off of her.

Instantly, after he said that he regretted it seeing her head drop. Hearing him dip the rag in the water, and ring it back out; the girl tensed up recalling when Renkotsu did her bandages. However, to her surprise, Bankotsu was gentle as he cleaned the dirt from her injuries. "They didn't get a chance to actually do anything to you, did they?" He asked partially scared of what her answer was going to be.

She shook her head _. 'That's good...'_ he thought to himself relieved.

He ran his hand down her back noticing scars upon scars underneath the lashes that had not yet healed. He pitied what her life was like as a slave at that castle. She must have been through so much in her lifetime. "The wounds are healing, pretty well. You'll probably only need to wear bandages a few more days." He stated trying to lighten up the mood as he rubbed ointment over her back.

He wrapped fresh bandages around her back then tied them to where they were tight but still comfortable. She rested up against a tree wrapped in the sheet. Since she was going to have to wait for her clothes to dry, Bankotsu let her have the sheet to herself that night. She was lost in her emotions. All her life being a slave, she always felt like she was held back. Like she could do more, and was bigger than the chains that bound her. Being out here was a reminder of just how weak she really was, and she hated it. All those nights dreaming about being out of that castle, she just thought she'd be better at it.

Bankotsu sat next to her. All this traveling and dealing with her being angry, defiant, and a smart ass; he'd rather her be mad and yelling than feeling like this. He didn't know what to do in this situation. He wasn't often that he needed to console anyone. "Hey," He said pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm never gonna let anything like that happen again." He vowed to her.

She stiffened up, she was just as confused about this whole situation as Bankotsu was. Why was he being so nice to her? Did he actually care about her well-being? Reluctantly, she rested her head against his chest. He felt his heart stop immediately, as the soft skin off her face rested against him. He was paralyzed to do anything about it. For a moment she could hear his heart beat as she lay on his chest. _'What am I doing?'_ She panicked silently.

It was something about them being so close to one another, it was both strange and oddly familiar at the same time. None of them were equipped to handle this. Bankotsu hadn't held someone this close since the night he lost his dear childhood friend. The similar situations forced the memories to flood his mind. Both times he had saved her, and then held her closely to comfort her. It was too surreal for him to handle. _'I can't do this; what will everyone think when they find out'_ He worried.

They awkwardly parted from one another, and sat in a very uncomfortable silence. "So, I've been thinking." He cleared his throat before ending the horrid quietness.

"I was thinking about giving you a name." He had a hint of nervousness in his voice, as he poked at the dirt next to him with a stick.

She was bewildered when he said that. He wanted to give her a name? No one before cared enough to want to do something like that. "How do you like the name, Takara?" He asked.

She smiled softly at him. "I like that very much."

Oh, it was that smile again, and he found himself frozen while he was in the presence of it. The only thing he could do was smile back until she looked away. _'Takara, cause she is my treasure.'_


	6. Chapter 5: The Festival

**Treasure**

 **Ch. 5 The Festival**

Two days went by since the night that Bankotsu saved Takara from those men in the forest. Though the relationship between them grew past awkward silences, and pointless resistances (in listening to Bankotsu's orders), it was still far from peaceful. "Do you really have to sit right there?" The whole forest heard the aggravation in Takara's voice.

"Well, you seem to have a knack for getting abducting every time someone turns their back on you; so It's the only way." Bankotsu pointed out as he sat close to the edge of a river with his back turned towards it.

Takara was getting ready to take a bath and didn't seem to be too happy with his solution to keeping her 'safe'. Hands planted firmly on her waist, she scowled standing over him. "I'm facing away from you. I promise I won't look." He said getting rather exasperated.

"Oh, I bet." She mumbled rolling her eyes.

"For your information, you're a little too scrawny for my liking. And let's not forget who was ogling who the other night when my clothes were drying." He said this almost victoriously, like he had just won a battle.

It was a mixture of embarrassment and rage that boiled in Takara's blood, as a result her face turned a deep red color. "Oh, that's so not true. I was not 'ogling' anything!" She defended herself.

"I had to practically pick your jaw up off the ground for you." He stated.

She had nothing to say. However, she was still very much offended. "If it isn't true then why are you blushing?" He raised his index finger in the air, in a triumphant manor.

"I mean; I suppose I can't blame you. You've been locked up in a dungeon for most of your life. I can imagine how any young girl would feel after getting to see someone like me for the first time. You're little female hormones have to be all in a rage." He continued on just to pester her further.

"You arrogant little asshole!" She hissed throwing one of her slippers at him.

It hit him in the back of the head but he couldn't help but laugh to himself. "Just hurry up and get done! We should arrive at the village by tomorrow afternoon."

Lining the streets of the village were tons of merchant and food stands. Among other things; some were selling clothing, jewelry, weaponry, herbs. The aromas from the food stands filled the air and lead the hungry to them like a spell. An ocean of people flooded the streets going to each stand, all smiling and laughing. Music could be heard from the center of the town as musicians played their instruments. There were dancers, singers, and other performers entertaining the towns people. "They must be having a Spring Festival." Bankotsu said trying to hide the fact that this actually hinders his plans.

This was inconvenient, it complicates the whole plan. Festivals usually means visitors from other villages. Some of those visitors could even be under the rule of different Lords. From the look of how crowded the place was, the visitors had to outnumber the actual villagers by a lot. If him and his men were to attack with the place this crowed it risks conflict with other Lords, his employer, and even his own men. He planted his face in his palm shaking his head. "Mm. What's that smell?" Takara asked her stomach rumbled as soon as she inhaled the scent.

By the time Bankotsu looked up, Takara had already taken off in the direction of the aroma, tracking it down like a dog. "Huh? Hey Takara!" He called out as he spotted her pale green kimono disappear behind a passing crowd.

He caught up with her at a steam bun stand. "Hey, you can't just run off like that. There's too many people here." He scolded her.

"What are these?" She asked curiously, she didn't hear a word he said.

"Steam buns." He stated plainly.

"They smell so good!" She exclaimed smiling brightly.

Bankotsu wanted to ignore her wants, and still be stern with her. As the days went by, he unfortunately found that harder and harder to do. That damned smile. It weakened him every time he saw it. "Do you want one?" He asked defeated.

She looked up at him shocked that he asked. Before, Takara could respond Bankotsu already had the old man behind the stand get one, and was paying for it. She thanked him graciously as Bankotsu handed it to her. "Now come on, we'll come back after we get a room at the inn." He urged her grabbing a hold of her hand.

He led her through the thick crowds of people, until they finally found an inn with vacancy. As soon as they entered the room Takara curiously went through everything. She opened all the drawers, the closet doors, and examined all the complimentary items. At last she plopped down on the bed. Shaking his head, Bankotsu propped his Banryu up in a corner. She was like a puppy, or a small child with her inquisitiveness. Sighing slightly, she stretched out her arms and legs as she laid on the bed. Feeling the fabric of the comforter against her skin she smiled in contentment. "I've never slept on a bed before." She moaned softly while saying it.

Bankotsu raised a brow at her, watching her rub herself against the bed in the way a cat rubs up against things. "Come on let's get back down. You'll have plenty of time for some sleep later. We don't even have to get up early in the morning." He said.

She got up, and they both headed back down to the festival. There, she practically dragged him around everywhere. Helplessly he followed. The sun started to set and thousands of paper lanterns illuminated the village. It didn't look like Takara was tiring out anytime soon. She came to a small jewelry stand and picked up a necklace made out of amethyst. She faced a small mirror sitting on the stand and tried the necklace on. She inspected how it looked on her carefully before the owner approached and greeted the two of them with a smile. "Ah, A pretty necklace for the pretty lady?" The question was more so geared at Bankotsu (who was caught off guard by the question).

Being quick to get distracted, Takara turned her attention to a crowd of people heading to a lake just outside the village. After sitting the necklace back down on the stand she almost involuntarily started to drift toward the crowd. "I'll meet you out there, ok Takara?" He called out to her.

Away from the crowd, Takara found a nice spot for her and Bankotsu next to the lake under a cherry blossom tree. The crowd was all smiling and enjoying each other. They all held lit up paper lanterns in their hands. She wondered what they were doing with them. Bankotsu walked up behind her, holding something behind his back. She turned hearing him walk up. "What do you have?" She asked knowing he was up to something.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a surprise." He stated smiling.

She looked at him questionably, before he revealed two illuminated paper lanterns. Her eyes lit up as she took one. In his eyes, her face shone brighter than the lantern she held in her hand. "These are neat and everything, but what's everyone doing with these things anyway?" She asked.

"Just, watch." He instructed.

After a few moments people begun releasing the lanterns. Setting them loose over the tranquil waters of the lake. They lazily floated over the liquidized mirrored surface, reflecting the light of the lanterns back at the sky. It was hundreds of them. All floating nonchalantly over the water before taking off for the sky. Bankotsu and Takara set theirs loose as well, and watched as they got lost in the crowd of the other lanterns. Takara stared in awe at the sight. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her eyes were filled with wonder, and a mesmerized smile crept across her face. Bankotsu found his sight fixed on her again. He studied her appearance like a book. How her eyes reflected all the amazement her soul must have been feeling. How she smiled from cheek to cheek. The barely noticeable (but cute) freckles that started to line the bridge of her nose and upper cheek area. The once pale skin she used to have, now had a healthy, and even glow. Her frail and fragile body was regaining its strength, and she was now putting on weight in all the right places (in Bankotsu's opinion). She was breath taking. The most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. She really was quite amazing. They stayed there long after the crowd left. "So what's your story Bankotsu? How did you become the leader of the Shichinintai anyway?" Takara asked laying back in the grass.

"Oh, no. I don't do child hood stories." He said avoiding the question.

"Although. I am very interested in hearing more about yours. I mean you couldn't have been a slave your whole life. There has to be something you remember." He inquired.

"Well, I don't have a lot of memories from being a child. I heard someone say before, that sometimes when people get hit in the head hard enough, they can lose their memories. And I used to get beat by the guards pretty bad, I'm sure that's what happened. I remember always playing with someone. I don't remember their face. I remember hiding, like maybe I wasn't supposed to be with them (playing). I remember being under attack in the night, and my home being on fire. I was pulled out of the house by someone, and we were running. After that all I remember is waking up in a small room at the castle. They made me a slave there and fought to train me every day, but I made it as hard as I could. I knew that before them, I had a life, and I was happy. They took it all away. Everything before is just such a blur." She fought to recollect everything but to no avail.

Bankotsu's jaw had dropped. It was her. A childhood crush of a seven-year-old boy. _'All this time, I thought she was dead.'_ It was too perfect, he wanted to refuse to believe it. The small girl just a couple of years younger than he, used to have to sneak out to play. Her father didn't want his daughter playing with a poor farm boy. He recalled the attack on the village that inevitably changed his whole future. He laid back next to Takara. "Growing up, my family was very poor. I had to go to work on a farm at a very young age. Not a lot of people liked my family, they looked down on us because we were so poor. Everyone except for Jakotsu and this girl Naomi. Jakotsu was some homeless weird street kid, and well Naomi came from a more well off family. And her father hated me, he didn't want his daughter being associated with someone of the lower class. So she'd sneak out to play. Then we'd both get in trouble when we got caught." He laughed some thinking about his more innocent days.

"Our village was attacked one night by demons. Me and Jakotsu escaped, but when we came back the next day to check on any survivors the town had already been plundered. After that we trained really hard every day, until we were strong enough to become demon slayers. Then we were bounty hunters for a while, until I came up with the Idea to start the Shichinintai."

Takara soaked his story in. It's funny how one unfortunate instance can offset the whole course of one's life. "What would you do if you ever saw Naomi again?" She asked turning to face him.

He laughed nervously. "I don't know; it's been so long. Who even knows if I'd feel the same way, I was just a kid."

Hell he didn't know. He rubbed his head thinking about it. After all these years she had found her way back to him, and didn't even know it. _'I'm not sure what I'd do. I do know that, I'd never let her out of my sight again, that's for damn sure.'_

After arriving back at the inn, Takara Immediately crawled into the bed and pulled the covers up over her. Bankotsu fought with himself to tell her how he felt as he unfastened his armor and set it next to his precious Banryu. He slid his top from his shoulders, to allow him to sleep more comfortably. He pulled out of his pocket the amethyst necklace and fiddled with it in his hand. "Takara, I want you to know- "He started but realized she had already curled up in a ball and went to sleep.

There was a quaint and humble smile that tugged on her soft looking lips. He stuck the necklace back in his pocket, and brushed a strand of hair from her flawless face. He laid in bed next to her trying to avoid looking at her. Oh, what kind of hell was this. To be laying in the same bed next to the sweetest creature alive and not be able to hold or touch her. How should he act towards he once his men arrive? He was worried about what they would think. Would it make him look weak? How would they react to all these feeling he had bottled inside of her? He estimated that they should be all arriving within the next three days. Hopefully, that gives the foreigners enough time to return to their homes as well. He groaned at how complicated things had become. His mind raced in circles, and in the center of each one was Takara.


	7. Chapter 6: Conflict of Interest

**Treasure**

 **Chapter 6: Conflict of Interest**

Takara awoke the next morning and found herself face to face with Bankotsu's bare chest. Her eyes widened in shock. She could literally feel the warmth coming off of it. A deep red hue crept across her face as she watched for a moment how his chest lifted and dropped with every inhale and exhale. She hurriedly got out of the bed to keep her mind from wandering, and eyes from staring. She walked over to the dresser and began brushing her hair in the mirror. It wasn't long before Bankotsu himself started to wake up. Inconspicuously, she watched from the mirror as he sat up and stretched. She studied the movement of each individual muscle as it tensed and then relaxed again. His body was solid, and shaped like a statue only a true artist could carve. "Actually up before me for a change?" He said slipping on the sleeves to his top.

That day, the two decided to escape the (dying but still busy) crowds of the village, by going for a walk in the forest. Bankotsu followed behind Takara, letting her take the lead. She led him in no particular direction, stopping whenever she saw something of interest to her. He'd stand back and watch as she would stop and pick some flowers, and fiddle with them for a moment before walking off in another direction. "So, the others should be arriving sometime today." He stated following behind her.

She looked back at him with a subtle smirk as she hopped down to a lower place in the terrain. "I don't think your friends like me very much." She said as she examined a rather complex root system of a tree that had been uprooted.

"Come on now, that's not true. Mukotsu like you."

Takara laughed slightly at his attempt to make her feel better. "Just give them some time, they just have to get used to you is all." He said approaching her.

"I'm the leader of the Shichintai. They'll do what I say. So don't worry about them." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face him, with a faint playful smile. She whirled the red ribbon that connected his shoulder piece and breast plate around her index finger. "I think we both know, that you're just a poor little farm boy deep down on the inside." She teased.

For a moment Bankotsu couldn't move. Was she seducing him on purpose? He bit his lip slightly holding himself back. "Oh, is that what you think?" He gave her a devilish grin.

He playfully tackled her, making sure she didn't hit the ground too hard. He held her hands down over her head. She attempted to kick him off with her legs, but finally he managed to pin them down also beneath his own. "You got some strong little legs there." He said.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you." She said still struggling underneath him.

He laughed some as she gave up and just laid there. "Awe, it looks like the poor farm boy has the little slave girl all pinned down. But maybe if she asks nicely enough he'll let her back up again."

She tried not to laugh. "Come on, get off."

"That's definitely not it. Try saying 'please Master Bankotsu, will you let me up?'" He teased.

"I am so not saying that." She stated.

Bankotsu hovered over her a second longer to see if she'd give in. "You're so stubborn." He shook his head laughing some.

She smiled looking up at him. He had the most beautiful cerulean eyes. To stare at them, was to get lost inside an ocean. She found herself unable to look away. Bankotsu let go of her hands and unpinned her legs, to gently caress her cheek. Her skin felt like the finest silk in his rough hands. A sudden moment of silence fell upon them. They didn't know the words to say, but it was like their souls were speaking to one another. He ran his fingers through her hair before bringing his lips closer to hers until they hovered just over her own. "I hope we're not interrupting anything." Bankotsu jumped up as he heard Mukotsu's voice.

Mukotsu stood a short distance from them with Suikotsu, who unlike him seemed very uninterested in what they had nearly witnessed. "Well, don't let us stop you. We can always come back." He said with a lecherous grin.

"It's good to see you two. How did it go?" Bankotsu said as he walked over to the two of them, changing the subject.

"Simple enough really. A village that small, all that had to be done was poison the water supply." Mukotsu stated.

"Then pick off the ones that survived the poison." Suikotsu added.

"I see you too are getting along quite well." Mukotsu laughed shrewdly, as he tilted his head to the side to see Takara behind Bankotsu.

Takara blushed lightly turning away. She didn't want to overstep any boundaries so she just let Bankotsu answer that, and hoped he would make the right choice. "Oh, no it wasn't what it looks like." Bankotsu quickly replied.

"Just a little punishment, is all." He lied.

Takara shot him the dirtiest look, while the others simply just looked at him questionably. "We better go get another room for you guys. Renkotsu and Jakotsu are going to need one as well when they get here." Bankotsu said uncomfortably once again changing the subject.

The next to arrive that day was Jakotsu and Kyokotsu. Kyokostu would remain in the forest as to avoid any unnecessary attention. Bankotsu and Takara waited in an awkward silence outside of the Inn for Renkotsu. Ginkotsu would also stay close by in the forest. Takara was disappointed in Bankotsu and quite frankly didn't even want to be around him right now. As more and more of his men showed up she became increasingly invisible. He started treating her like she was nothing more than a slave again. Bankotsu greeted Renkotsu as he walked up. "It's good to see you!" He said walking up to him.

"Yes Big Brother it's good to be back together again." Renkotsu smiled some.

His smile turned into a scowl as he saw Takara. "I see you're still around…"

Renkotsu practically threw his belonging at her. She glanced over at Bankotsu to see if he was going to say anything but he merely looked away. "Well? Are you going to stand there all night, or take that to my room?" Renkotsu barked at her.

"Make sure the others are taken care of, will ya?" Bankotsu asked as him and Renkotsu walked off.

She rolled her eyes at him and stormed up to the room he was going to share with Jakotsu. Mukotsu, and Suikotsu were all in the room with Jakotsu when Takara stormed in and threw all of Renkotsu's stuff down. After she slammed the door behind her she returned to her own room. "What's her problem?" Jakotsu asked after seeing her little episode.

"Just a little lover's quarrel." Mukotsu responded.

"Oh, you don't say?" Jakotsu asked half interested.

Takara stayed in her room for most of the day until night fell. Bankotsu and Renkotsu had returned with bottles of sake and everyone was in Jakotsu's room. It was time to discuss the plans of attack. Bankotsu sent Jakotsu to get Takara from her room and serve them drinks. In the room, the sleeping Takara was awakened to Jakotsu standing over her with cups and a bottle of sake. He informed her of what she was to do and handed her the bottle and cups. As she walked in the room, Bankotsu refused to look at her. He knew exactly what he was doing. But how could he explain to his men what he felt for her, when he couldn't even tell her? He just hoped she would understand. Going around to each one, she compliantly served them their drink, skipping Bankotsu. Bankotsu including everyone else noticed this. They were all taken back, and didn't know what to make of it. Clearing his throat, Bankotsu gestured to his cup in her hand. "Forgetting something?" He asked trying not to be bothered by her action.

"Oh sorry, I thought this one was for me." She said playing dumb.

Getting up with an arrogant smile, she poured some sake in a cup and handed it to him. "Thank you." He said sarcastically.

"My pleasure." She returned his sarcasm.

The others looked around at each other trying to figure out exactly what was going on. All except for Mukotsu that is. He watched very amused at the two, he seemed to know exactly what it was all about. Bankotsu was at an age where it was perfectly normal to need or want to be with someone, and the young girl was quite attractive; Mukotsu knew all this. Plus, there was no denying what he had seen earlier in the forest that day. They carried on talking about their plans for the village. Not tomorrow, but the day after that they would attack. Bankotsu and Renkotsu both found it best to give it just a few more days for more people to clear out. Takara went around refilling drinks, she skipped over Bankotsu's each time and would wait until he asked to refill his. On the fourth refill she purposely fumbled the bottle spilling it on him. "Well she's definitely asking for it." Jakotsu mumbled to Renkotsu.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, let me get that cleaned up for you." She said in a very snide tone.

"Is there a problem?" Bankotsu asked now very agitated with her.

"No, of course not. _Master._ " She replied hatefully.

"Big Brother, please, let me handle this for you. She's done nothing but disrespect you all night." Renkotsu said standing up, he had enough of her attitude.

"Yes, _Master,_ why not just have him take care of me." Takara said slyly.

"I got this Renkotsu, sit down. I'm going to handle this right now." Bankotsu said getting up.

He pulled her out of the room by her arm and into the room they shared. "What's going on with them?" Jakotsu asked.

"I believe that is called sexual frustration." Mukotsu replied nonchalantly.

Renkotsu shot him a death glare. "Brother Bankotsu would never lower his standards to that level. Don't ever talk like that again." Renkotsu hated the thought of them together.

Being that Renkotsu was at a higher rank than himself, Mukotsu stayed quiet but his smirk never left his face. They could faintly hear the two in the other room going back and forth. "What is your problem?" Bankotsu inquired angrily.

"Nothing, I'm just being myself. A disobedient slave." She stated plainly.

"You can't act like this in front of them." He hissed.

"Oh, am I making you look bad?" She asked faking like she was concerned.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"I don't care! You told me I didn't have nothing to worry about, they were going to do what you told them!" She yelled at him.

They didn't realize Renkotsu was standing just outside of the door, watching through the crack from the door not being properly shut. "Look, just give me a little time." Bankotsu pleaded with her.

"You're not the one being treated like dirt!" She shouted smacking him harshly.

Bankotsu grabbed her wrist and pulled her closely to him holding her arms behind her back. That slap actually hurt a little bit. The young girl had grown stronger since she'd been with him. If it was anyone else who did that he would have torn them apart limb from limb. But he just couldn't bring it upon himself to hurt her. She thrusted about in his arms wanting to get away from him, but once again it got her nowhere. Maybe it was partly due to the alcohol, or the built up emotions, or both; but this time he couldn't stop himself. He placed a rough but passionate kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened in shock, but she couldn't make herself break the kiss. She felt her heart stop, and she couldn't fight how good it felt to be wrapped up in his strong arms. He let go of her as she calmed down, and gently pressed her up against the wall deepening the kiss. For a short moment in time, no one else existed. Renkotsu's watched in shock at what he saw. He was horrified and infuriated at the same time. _'No, this girl has to go.'_


	8. Chapter 7: Words of Encouragement

**Treasure**

 **Chapter 7: Words of Encouragement**

The day of the attack had come. It was early morning before the sun had even risen. All of the unsuspecting villagers were still asleep. Takara was sitting just outside of the village along with all of the band of seven's belongings (as Bankotsu had instructed her to do). He wanted her somewhere out of the way, where she couldn't get hurt. Her tired joints popped and cracked as she stretched letting a yawn escape from deep in her throat. _'Definitely not a morning person...'_ She thought to herself as she laid down using one of the bags as a pillow.

In a way, she felt sorry for the villagers. They didn't do anything to deserve this. It also saddened her that the place where she and Bankotsu started to really connect would soon be no more. However, she also knew that this was Bankotsu's job. If she was going to continue to travel with him and his men, she would have to learn to respect things like this. She felt the ground rumble as the blasts from Ginkotsu's cannon's echoed from the village. She could hear the screaming of all the villagers being awakened to this chaos. Parts of the village went up in flame. The clashing of metal from swords clashing rang out in a steady rhythm. She looked back at the village that was now just a pile of smoldering rubble, the Band of Seven were headed her way. _'How sad that this place had to go…'_ She replayed the memories of her and Bankotsu the night of the festival.

Takara stood to greet the men. They all sat their weapons next to Takara for her to clean. When completing her task, she handed them back to each member, and they all helped load their belongings onto Ginkotsu. Bankotsu noticed Takara yawning and the tired look in her eye. "Here." He picked her up and placed her on a comfortable spot on Ginkotsu where she'd have plenty of room.

"You can ride up here, if you'd like." He said smiling some.

Sometimes Takara felt weak being around a group of such strong men. However, Bankotsu didn't mind. In his opinion, he was strong enough for the both of them. She wondered sometimes what did the other's think of her being with them? She knew that Renkotsu didn't like it. But the others seemed to be getting used to her.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up?" Renkotsu scoffed at the girl.

"Renkotsu, be a little bit nicer to her, will ya? After all, she's going to be with us for a while." Bankotsu scolded Renkotsu's hateful attitude towards her.

Takara could tell that Renkotsu didn't like what Bankotsu had just said to him very much. Although, she was somewhat relieved. She didn't mind doing stuff for them like cleaning or cooking, but she wanted to be treated fairly as well. "Alright men, It's time to move out!" Bankotsu ordered.

All parts of their assignment was now complete. It was time to go collect on their remaining payment now. The trip to their employer's castle would be about three days' travel. The castle lord's name was Hotaka and Bankotsu didn't particularly like him, but he paid very well. His only desire it seemed was to take over as much land as possible. He had recently offered Bankotsu and his men jobs being in charge of his military, but Bankotsu had to formerly decline. He didn't want the responsibility. Bankotsu drove his men all a little hard, he didn't allow for many rest stops, and pushed for them to go as fast as they could. He wanted to hurry up, and be done with this. That way he could move on to another job.

When night came they all set up camp, Takara cooked, then it was time for bed. All but Bankotsu and Jakotsu remained awake. The bond these two shared was different than the others. Yes, it was true that Bankotsu cared deeply for and loved all of his comrades like brothers. However, being with Jakotsu for so long his favoritism fell in him. It was the kind of bond that only time could help create, and he trusted and loved Jakotsu the most for it. "So, what _is_ the deal with you and Takara, Brother Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked concerned.

Jakotsu didn't care too much for women. He had picked up on subtle hints that there was something going on with the girl and Bankotsu. It worried him a little bit to think of what would possibly happen if Bankotsu were to fall in love with her. Would he disband the group? Get married, go have kids, and forget about his companions? It wasn't a reality that Jakotsu ever wanted to see. Unfortunately, whether or not that would one day happen; it was very selfish. One thing Jakotsu learned in this life was to do whatever makes you happy. He would accept Takara, if Bankotsu wanted him to. Bankotsu looked like he was in deep thought. "Jakotsu, do you remember that girl I used to play with when I was a child? The one who used to sneak out to see me?" He asked his friend.

"Yes, why?" Jakotsu asked confused.

"It's her, Jakotsu." Bankotsu looked up at Jakotsu.

"What? But how do you know?" He was in disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy. I mean, I thought she was dead. But it's her, just trust me." Bankotsu went on.

"Well, she does look like her now that I think about it. Does she remember you?" Jakotsu was curious.

"Yes, no… She doesn't remember much. She remembers playing with someone, and someone pulling her out of the fire. She doesn't know it was me." Bankotsu hung his head down, he wanted to tell her so bad.

"Are you going to tell her?" Jakotsu asked.

"I don't know." He held his head in his hands, frustrated.

Jakotsu was the only one who could ever question Bankotsu back to back like this. "Things are just so complicated right now. All of this stuff going on with her, and I don't understand any of it."

Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu shocked. He had never seen him act this way about anyone. "Bankotsu, are you in love with her?"

He didn't have to answer, the look in his eye when he looked up at Jakotsu gave it all away. Jakotsu busted out in laughter which caught Bankotsu off guard. Was Jakotsu making fun of him? He didn't find anything funny about this. "You're thinking about this too hard Brother Bankotsu. If you love her, you love her. You can't change the way you feel. No matter what you choose, Brother. I will always stand behind you." Jakotsu reassured Bankotsu patting him on the back.

"Even if it means having a _woman_ around." He added.

They both laughed. Running from his feelings had long been taking a toll on Bankotsu. Takara looked so peaceful as she slept. How much longer could he go without holding her in his arms every night while she slept?

((Author's note: I don't like typing Author's notes in my writings. I'll be posting all information regarding my stories in my profile.))


	9. Chapter 8: The Feast

**Treasure**

 **Chapter 8: The Feast**

Over the next couple of days, Bankotsu became increasingly attentive to Takara. A change that surprised the other members of the Shichinintai. While most of them didn't seem to mind, Renkotsu did. She was a mere nuisance to him; a distraction for their leader. He feared what would become of the great Band of Seven if she was allowed to stay any longer. What if Bankotsu decided to disband, and run off with the girl?

Upon arrival to their employer's castle, each member was given their own room (in the castle) for the remainder of their stay. A grand feast would be held that night to honor the Shichinintai's victory. It was a big accomplishment for their employer, he could now increase his land double of what he had before. Everything was a power struggle; it was all about how much money you had, or how much land you owned.

The Feast consisted of the Lord of the castle (their employer), his family, more respected members of the lord's staff, topped ranked military generals and even some of the wealthier residents of the land. Bankotsu sat talking to the castle lord and his highest ranked military officials. Bankotsu really hated these guys. Hotaka was the lord's name, and Tatsuo was the General. If it wasn't for the pay they offer, he wouldn't even fool with them. Hotaka always seemed to be sucking up to Bankotsu. The position that Hotaka offered Bankotsu was Tatsuo's position in his military. Even though Bankotsu declined, Tatsuo since then seems to hold some sort of resentment against him. Listening to these two idiots go back and forth doting on accomplishments they had to pay others to make for them was putting Bankotsu to sleep. Then, across the room he saw Takara walk in. She had on a silk, lavender, form Kimono. It accented the tone of her skin perfectly, and fit snugly around her small waist. His eyes road on the concave curve of her waist, to convex curve of her hips like a rollercoaster on its tracks. Her hair was in an elegant up-do that had a few stray strands of hair that spiraled down. He wasn't hearing anything the Lord or General was saying to him at this point. A slight scowl crossed his face when he noticed a young soldier approach Takara. _'Who is this guy?'_ He thought spitefully to himself.

From the looks of it, it he was just some average soldier. More than likely only there by being on good terms with someone. Bankotsu tried to brush it off but grew increasingly upset when he appeared to ask her to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" The young soldier asked Takara.

She reluctantly agreed. She worried what Bankotsu would think, but it wasn't like he was the dancing type. Bankotsu's patience reached its end when the soldier snaked his arm around Takara's lower back. Abruptly, he scooted his chair back getting up. "Can you excuse me for a minute?" He politely dismissed himself from the table, heading right for Takara.

"So, you have any particular man in your life?" The young soldier asked Takara flirtatiously.

"Well actually there is- "

She was interrupted by Bankotsu clearing his throat. The soldier turned to see Bankotsu standing a little too close for comfort. Startled, he jumped back from Takara. He glanced at Bankotsu and then back at her. There wasn't a need for Bankotsu to say anything to him, he took off. Bankotsu sighed shaking his head, before he pulled Takara close to him and began to dance with her. "You're trying to get me to kill someone, aren't you?" He asked, only half joking.

"If you wanted to dance, you could have just asked." He stated, while twirling her around.

"I think that's your job." Takara chuckled slightly.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance." She was pleasantly surprised.

"I don't. I'm figuring it out as I go. What about you? They give out free dance lessons in the dungeon?" He teased.

"No, I'm figuring it out now too." She laughed.

He loved hearing her laughter and seeing her smile. "Do you think we look good to other people? Maybe we should call your little friend over here to show us how." He joked.

Takara picked up on his tone and looked at him curiously. "Bankotsu, you weren't getting jealous; now were you?" She asked with a lifted brow.

"He needs to keep his hands off what isn't his, that's all I'm saying." Bankotsu stated.

"Are you saying I'm yours?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Are you complaining about it?" He asked.

She shook her head, blushing slightly. "Well, I guess that settles it then." He said with a playful smirk.

The other members of the Band of Seven caught sight of them. Except for Jakotsu, he was off flirting (harassing) the more attractive men at the event. "This has gone far enough!" Renkotsu grumbled.

"Oh, Brother Renkotsu, stop it! At his age; I'd be more worried if there wasn't a woman that caught his eye." Mukotsu said growing tired of Renkotsu's attitude.

"Can't have two Jakotsu's running around, now can we?" Mukotsu light-heartedly laughed.

"That's for sure. We wouldn't be able keep up with them." Suikotsu agreed.

Jakotsu was causing quite an uproar. He'd corner the more well-built men, and help himself to feeling on their hair, chest, and anywhere else he found on them that was appealing. "Jakotsu! Control yourself!" Renkotsu ordered.

He would listen for a moment, then he'd be right back at it as soon as the next attractive man caught his eye. Takara and Bankotsu were still dancing. He twirled her around one last time, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. "Come on, let's get out of here." He whispered in her ear.

He led her through the castle halls by the hand and took her outside to the courtyard. There was a large fountain made of stone that sat in the center of the yard. "Turn around." Bankotsu he whispered softly in her ear.

She gave him a questionable look, but complied and turned. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out the amethyst necklace that he purchased at the village. He placed it around her neck and connected the two clasps together. Takara's face flushed a deep red as she felt him place a soft kiss on the back of her neck. "Bankotsu, you shouldn't have." She said turning as she examined the necklace.

"Takara, I just want you to know that you are so beautiful. And that no one's ever made me feel the way you do. I just want you to know- "

"Big Brother, The Lord of the castle would like to discuss more business matters with you." Renkotsu said as he walked up.

He looked right past Takara, barely acknowledging her. Bankotsu groaned annoyed. These castle lords, they always wanted one last thing. "I'll stop by your room tonight, and we can talk more Takara." He said before heading back inside.

Takara went to follow behind him, but was stopped by Renkotsu. "The feast is over now. You better just head back to your room." Renkotsu said, rudely dismissing her.

Later that night Renkotsu and Bankotsu were speaking with each other inside of Bankotsu's room. "So they have one more job for us?" Renkotsu confirmed.

"Yes, one more village to the east." Bankotsu said tiresomely.

"What's wrong?" Renkotsu asked concerned.

"I just wasn't looking at taking on any more jobs so soon." Bankotsu stated, folding his arms.

"This lord pays very well, Big Brother. This one last village should be easy." He reassured.

Bankotsu stayed quiet gazing out of the window. He really wanted to take some time off, maybe get to know Takara better. "This is about Takara, isn't it?" Renkotsu inquired.

Bankotsu merely glanced at Renkotsu before returning his gaze back out of the window. He could tell Renkotsu didn't like Takara, and didn't want her around. "Do you love-" Renkotsu demanded to know.

"Yes." Bankotsu said plainly interrupting him.

Renkotsu was taken back at how fast Bankotsu had responded. "I think you need to leave that girl alone before it progresses any further."

"I can't do that Renkotsu." Bankotsu stated.

"What future does she have here, with you?" Renkotsu shouted.

Bankotsu froze at that question. "We are mercenaries, Bankotsu. She doesn't belong with us, running around destroying villages, going to war. What will you do when someone decides to use her against you?" Renkotsu questioned.

Bankotsu never thought of it like that. It's possible that if other's found out about their relationship someone might try to harm or kill her, just to hurt him. "If you love her, leave her alone. So that she may have a normal life." Renkotsu placed a hand on Bankotsu shoulder to comfort him.

He never met up with Takara that night. Bankotsu had made up his mind; Takara wouldn't be joining them any longer.


	10. Chapter 9: Left Behind

**Treasure**

 **Chapter 9: Left Behind**

Takara groggily awoke the next morning. She felt her joints pop and crack as she stretched, slowly sitting up. Looking out the window she noticed the members of the Band of Seven leaving the castle. Confused, she hurried out the door to catch up with them. She was relieved when she saw Renkotsu in the hall waiting for her. "For a minute, I thought you all left me." She said laughing nervously.

Renkotsu smirked at her comment and had her collect her belongings. He motioned for her to follow him. He led her through the village just outside the castle walls, into small hut. "What's this?" She asked confused as she walked in and looked around the barren space.

"It's your new home." Renkotsu said deviously, as if he'd been waiting for this moment.

He leaned against the door frame, and watched Takara in amusement as she paced around panicking. "Where's Bankotsu? I want to talk to him!" She demanded.

"Well, I hate to break it to you; but he doesn't want to see you." He sneered at her.

Angrily, she pushed past him and stormed out. Renkotsu went to stop her, but he dared not touch her in the event Bankotsu were to ever find out. Takara found the others on the path way leading into the forest. "What's this about Bankotsu?" She shouted, as she approached him.

Bankotsu fought to maintain his composure. He sat cross-legged on the ground, refusing to make any eye contact with her. "Your services are no longer needed as a slave. You are free to go. Your rent is paid up for three months, and I also got you a job at the local Inn. You should go talk to owner." He said nonchalantly.

Takara was taken back by his response. His attitude change came out of nowhere, and she had no idea what to say. "Don't stand there like that!" He startled her with his sudden shouting.

"What did you think was going to happen? We'd run off get married, have a couple of kids, while burning down villages and levelling castles? I'm a mercenary; through and through. There's no room in my life for fairy tales." His harsh words made her feel two feet tall.

Takara tried to hold back her tears in front of them all. Spitefully, she ripped off the necklace that he had previously given her and threw it at him, before running back off toward the village. Bankotsu looked down solemnly at the necklace laying in dirt. He tried to ignore the regret he felt in the pit of his stomach, as he stashed the necklace back in his pocket. "Big Brother, you made the right choice." Renkotsu tried to reassure him as he walked up.

"Shut up, and let's get out of here." He snapped at him.

The rest of his men were all just as surprised as Takara. No one was expecting on him leaving her behind so suddenly. Judging by Bankotsu's foul mood he wasn't too happy about it either. His demeanor detoured them from asking him any questions about it. They were all afraid of what his actions might be if they tried to find out what happened.

Over the next couple of days, Takara had to battle with herself to get up and keep going every morning. She hated Bankotsu for what he did, but her heart still longed to be with him. She wished they would have just left her chained in that dungeon. Starving to death chained to a wall, seemed like heaven compared to this. "Takara!" The owner of the inn bellowed out.

He was an awful man; a drunk and a pervert. She wondered how he could ever run a successful business being intoxicated all the time. "Those soldiers over there have been waiting five minutes!" He shouted.

She was a waitress at the bar inside the inn. She rushed to their table to serve them. As the table drank and drank, they became increasingly unbearable to deal with. They would make perverse remarks to her, and try to convince her to come with them after she got off work. Takara ignored their advances. Pigs, is all that they were. They thought the fact that they were soldiers gave them rights to any woman they laid eyes on. "Come here baby, we want to get to know you better." One of them forcefully pulled her down on his lap.

Disgusted, she tried to push herself off of him. "Come on sweetie, don't act like that. Hey, I know something that'll impress ya." He purred in her ear.

"I think your breath is impressive enough." She retorted, nearly gagging at the over-powering smell of alcohol on his breath.

 _'And here I thought the Band of Seven drank too much.'_ She thought to herself.

She shuttered as she felt him brush her hair behind her ear. "You know the Shichinintai?" He asked.

She nodded, trying not to lose the contents of her stomach. "Well, we're going to have the job of executing them." He boasted.

He had her full attention at this point. "Oh, really?" She asked slyly.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" She asked trying to get as much information as she could.

"Lord Hotaka just sent them off to destroy an independent village in the east as a decoy. In four days, right after they take out those pathetic mountain dwellers, we're going to ambush them."

"'Mountain dwellers?'" She asked not sure what that meant.

"Yes, it's a group of people that live in the East, just at that bottom of a big mountain range. Those fools really believe they can just go on living without being under the power of anyone." He explained.

"Just your army is going to ambush them?" She asked curiously.

"Well, us and three others. Not that we need it or anything." He said pridefully.

Takara thought for a second, trying to think of what she could do. She noticed their glasses almost empty for the seventh time. "Let me go get you some more to drink." She said, knowing that that was the only way they'd let her up from the table.

In the back of the kitchen her boss was leant over at a small table. He had already passed out. _'Well, I guess having a drunkard as a boss pays off once in a while.'_ She thought as she snuck out back to the stables.

She untied the owner of the Inn's horse, and carefully mounted herself on top of it. She unsteadily took off on the horse, trying to teach herself how to ride as she went. It was night time, she hoped the fact that the Band of Seven usually set up camp about this time, meant it would help her get caught up to them. Takara had no idea what she was doing, in all honesty. She figured in her head that if she just headed East and looked for the mountain range she would find Bankotsu in time.

Bankotsu laid underneath a tree apart from his men as they all slept. All of his men were exhausted, for the past two days Bankotsu didn't allow anytime for rest or breaks. He had been extremely irritable the past two days. Either he didn't speak at all, or he was yelling. In some way, he thought that maybe if he put as much distance between himself and Takara as possible it would make it easier. It was to no avail. She was now on his mind every second of every day. He tried to convince himself that it was for the best. Takara could now meet a normal man and live the normal life she deserved. He tried to convince himself that at least this way he knows she'll be safe, instead of with him and in danger. He clenched the amethyst necklace in his fist. This man who had been in countless battles and wars, too many to count at this point; had never felt a pain such as this. The look on Takara's face as he yelled at her haunted him in his sleep. That look of sorrow in her eyes, as he told her to go back to the village, burned through his soul. Takara was his only weakness. _'Only you could make me feel this way.'_ He scoffed to himself.

For the first time since he could remember, he felt like something very important was missing from his life. So important that he questioned how long he could go without it.

Bankotsu's men stood around debating on what to do. It was late in the morning and Bankotsu was still asleep. They all argued back in forth on who should go over to wake him up. "Oh, no. I'm not getting my head chopped off. Nuh-uh not today." Jakotsu said defensively.

Bankotsu's moody attitude had all of his men fearful of him. "Why don't you go wake him Renkotsu? You're the reason he's in such a foul mood anyway." Mukotsu said snidely.

"And how is this my fault?" He asked.

"I heard you that night, when you were trying to convince Bankotsu to leave Takara behind." Mukotsu said plainly.

All the other members gave Renkotsu a dirty look, now that they knew who to blame for all of this. Bankotsu had been riding all of them ever since they left the castle. They all turned when they heard the sound of a horse galloping behind them. They were shocked to see Takara, as she unmounted the horse. "Where's Bankotsu?" She asked urgently.

"He's not available right now, but you can talk to me." Renkotsu stated firmly.

"I don't have time for this, this is important." She stated annoyed.

"Awe, what's wrong? Can you not live without him?" He teased.

They all scowled at Renkotsu's behavior, but (due to his ranking) did not say anything. "Takara?" Bankotsu said confused as he rubbed his head just waking up.

"How did you get here?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Bankotsu, this job is a trap. They plan on ambushing you all once you take out that village with three other armies!" She exclaimed.

"How did you find that out, Takara?" Jakotsu asked.

"These soldiers at the inn were bragging about it." She explained.

"Big Brother, what are we going to do?" Renkotsu asked.

Bankotsu thought for a moment trying to think of something. "Did they say when the attack was going to be?" He asked.

"Three days now." She replied.

If Bankotsu and his men were going to make it through this, it was going to take some serious strategy. First thing was that Bankotsu instructed his men to get off the main trail. They would then cut off each army as it headed toward the village and take them out one by one. If these lords wanted a war with the Shichinintai that's what they were going to get.


	11. Chapter 10: I Want You To Stay

**Treasure**

 **Chapter 10: I Want You to Stay**

"Bankotsu! When are we going to attack?" Jakotsu asked impatiently, his arms folded over his chest.

"Yeah, I'm ready to off these guys!" Suikotsu exclaimed.

"Soon enough. I want them to have some time to squirm in fear, before we put them out of their misery." Bankotsu smirked.

All of Lord Hotaka's allies were completely wiped out at this point. They had to know something was up. The Band of Seven were now camped just a few miles outside of Lord Hotaka's castle grounds.

"My Lord; we've lost contact with our allies. Every messenger we send out, never returns. On top of that, that village you paid the Shichinintai to destroy, still remains untouched. Do you think that it's possible they found out about our plan?" Tatsuo panicked rushing into his lord's private quarters.

Hotaka arrogantly chuckled and shook his head at Tatsuo's hysterical outburst. "That's nonsense; they couldn't have possible found out," The Lord was ignoring all of the obvious signs, which caused Tatsuo to worry further.

Tatsuo knew what the results would be in a one on one battle with the Shichinintai and their army. Without the aid of their allies, it would surely be disastrous. "But, my Lord!" Tatsuo went to object but was interrupted by a loud crash.

All of a sudden the castle began shaking violently. As soon as the shaking ceased and the lord and Tatsuo regained their composure they rushed to a window to see what was going on. The whole outer village was set ablaze. They could hear the shrieking screams from the poor villagers, who were sentenced to death for their Lord's doing. They watched as the castle gates were blown to bits by cannons. Soldiers were now being hacked to pieces by Jakotsu's snake-like sword, and Suikotsu's metal claws. "I thought I'd find you here." They heard a rather suave voice say behind them.

Bankotsu leaned against the door way, his arms folded carelessly across his chest. His Banryu rested next to him. He wore a rather arrogant smirk across his face, but he was taking his time. He wasn't ready to kill them just yet. He wanted them shaking in fear, he wanted them to hear (as much as possible) the screams of agony from the innocent villagers, and their army. This was all on their Lord's head. "I hear you were planning to execute us; what's that about?" Bankotsu picked up his Banryu and stretched it out with his pole arm.

"H-how did you know?" Lord Hotaka took a step back, dumbfounded.

"Apparently all it takes for your soldiers to spill military secrets is a beautiful woman and a couple of drinks," Bankotsu said mocking them. "My men would never be so foolish as to do something like that."

"But our allies-" Tatsuo began but was interrupted.

"Have been taken care of." Bankotsu finished his sentence for him.

Bankotsu looked at the two trembling men before him, with a menacing snare. "Are you two ready to join them?" His tone was much more threatening now.

Before they could respond Bankotsu swung his halberd. With one swift movement both men were completely sliced in two. Scoffing at the two traitor's bodies, he took off outside to join the others in battle. There was no real challenge in battling the soldiers and villagers of the castle, however the full fury of the band of seven was upon them all. No exceptions. The soldiers were being killed in the most horrific ways; mainly being burned alive or hacked to pieces. The Band of Seven made sure that the soldiers died as slow as possible. They seemed to kill the villagers more quickly and less painfully. It was like they were out to teach the world a lesson. By the time they were finished all that was left was dismembered bodies and piles of ash.

Takara was just outside the range of war watching out of harm's way. "You!" She heard a voice shout.

It was the soldiers from the bar, trying to escape. "You did this! You told them!" They came after her angrily with their swords lifted.

"Brother Bankotsu!" Suikotsu shouted, as he saw from a distance what was happening.

Bankotsu turned to see what was going on. His whole body was filled with rage when he saw what was taking place. The soldier had Takara down on her knees by the hair, with his sword lifted over his head, ready to strike. Bankotsu was much too fast. He swooped her up over his shoulder before the guards even knew what had happened. "Not possible!" The soldier exclaimed.

"Those are the soldiers that were at the Inn." Takara informed Bankotsu.

"Oh, so you're the morons from the bar?" Bankotsu said plainly.

"Yeah, she did tell us about your little plan. She also told me you didn't treat her very properly." Bankotsu said holding his Banryu to the soldiers.

The soldiers trembled in fear at his statement. The other members of the Band of Seven were approaching. Surprisingly, Bankotsu sat his Banryu down. The soldiers and Takara both looked at him confused. Bankotsu's comrades knew what it meant. It meant that he was beyond ticked off, and his beloved Banryu would only take care of the soldiers far too quickly. The soldiers foolishly thought this meant an advantage for them and all charge Bankotsu at once. One by one, Bankotsu disarmed them all of their swords, breaking their arms at the elbow joint. He punched the soldiers so hard in the jaw Takara and the others could hear their necks snapping. Each of the soldiers went down, until there was only the one that had assaulted Takara left. He started to cry, begging for mercy. Bankotsu scoffed at him. "No wonder you have to pick on girls."

He walked over to him kicking him down on the ground, then retrieving his Banryu. "My woman will be the last one, you do that to." He stated before beheading him with his halberd.

Takara approached Bankotsu slowly from behind. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he slowly turned to face her. She took a rag and wiped some blood that got spattered across his cheek. Bankotsu gently took her hand down from his face. He looked down at her, taking in her beauty before he spoke. "Takara, I can't change the things that you've already been through. I can't change the fact that you spent your whole life as a slave, and all the suffering that came along with it. And I can't change those things that I said before I left you. But I can make sure that from this day on, you don't have to suffer anymore. I want to do whatever I can to keep that beautiful smile on your face. So, if you'd like, I'd really appreciate it if you'd come with us for a while, or as long as you want; as my woman." Bankotsu held both of her hands tightly.

The others stood around shocked at what Bankotsu was telling her. They weren't used to seeing him be this sensitive. They all stared intently at Takara waiting for her answer. "Yes, I'll go with you." She finally said with a big smile.

Out of excitement Bankotsu picked her up by her waist and spun around with her. He brought her down to his lips for a deep passionate kiss, which made his men turn away and walk off. "Well, she better still cook for us." Renkotsu huffed.

"Unless she likes food that's burnt to a crisp, she probably will." Suikotsu responded.

"So I guess, this changes things..." Mukotsu pondered out loud.

The others nodded not really knowing what to say about it. "I'm still not crazy about having a woman around." Jakotsu mumbled, making the rest of them laugh.

Bankotsu sat her down gently on her feet. "So, what's next?" Takara asked eagerly.

"Oh I was thinking of heading to this village in the south." Bankotsu replied.

"Another job?" She inquired.

"No I just want to show you something." He replied.

Bankotsu hoped that maybe if he could just get her back there, that maybe she could remember. He wanted her to remember, the way he did.


End file.
